


be my comfort

by newbalenciaga



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Rain, Umbrella, just plain fluff, officemates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbalenciaga/pseuds/newbalenciaga
Summary: a cheolsoo drabble fluff. that's it. that's the fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is some short story tag thingy i did on twitter and @jonghisoo requested 'umbrella + cheolsoo'
> 
> i hope i did justice to it ahahahahahaha
> 
> twitter: @cheolesterol  
> cc: curiouscat.me/moonlights

The problem with Jisoo is that he thinks that he’s way too nice.

 

He lets Hansol borrow his umbrella for a week and now he’s groaning about it while he times out for work. His movements are slow, from the way he packs his things to pressing the buttons in the time in machine of his office, right to when he walked out of the elevator. Sure enough, as soon as he went out to the lobby, he can hear the rain slowly calming down and he saw people waiting for the rain to be completely over.

 

Jisoo went out of the building and walked away from his office. He first stopped by the nearest 7/11 and bought himself a large hot chocolate, bottled water, and a hotdog sandwich (which he will devour later at the bus). He went out of the convenience store, earplugs in place, and proceeds to walk far away to the bus station when he felt a warm presence beside him, and the droplets of rain pouring on his shirt went missing. He was about to throw a glare when he realized the person next to him.

 

Fuck.

 

It was Choi Seungcheol.

 

 _The_ Choi Seungcheol. The Creative Director of Happy Carat Labs Incorporated.

 

 _The_ Choi Seungcheol. The Creative Director of Happy Carat Labs Incorporated. Also known as his boss.

 

 _The_ Choi Seungcheol. The Creative Director of Happy Carat Labs Incorporated. Also know as his boss. Also known as his office eye candy.

 

The Choi Seungcheol dead ass offered his umbrella to Joshua Hong, the Art Director.

 

And the fact the Seungcheol pushed his hair back to let the whole world know about his glorious forehead as his hairstyle for today didn’t help in calming down Jisoo’s sudden redness creeping on his cheeks.

 

Seungcheol keeps on blabbering about their upcoming projects until he noticed the redness on the younger’s face. “Joshy! Are you alright? You’re so red!” he said as he presses his free hand on the younger’s forehead, double checking for his warmth while Jisoo, on the other hand, is slowly dying during the process.

 

“Nah, Seungcheol-ah. I’m fine.” _No I’m not you’re so dashing today and you’re here offering me an umbrella what mix signals are you trying to put here, Sir-_

 

“Oh. Looks like we’re going home now.” the boss said while pouting as soon as they arrived at the bus terminal.

 

“Awwwww” Jisoo pouted in return “I guess this is good bye. See you on Monday, sir.” he was about to go ride his bus when Seungcheol grabbed him by wrist “Wait.”

 

Jisoo gave his boss his questioning look “What is it, sir?”

 

“Uhm, are you free on Monday? I’m thinking that we should hang out for coffee or maybe dinner. My treat.” Seungcheol laughed as he scratched his neck in embarrassment. “It’s fine if you’re busy-“

 

“I’d love to.”

“What?”

 

“I said I’d love to hang out with you on Monday, Sir.” Jisoo beamed a smile at his boss.

 

“Great!” the boss beamed a smile at him in return. “So it’s a date, then?”

 

“It’s a date.”


End file.
